Alexander
Alexander was a vampire hunter from the 1100s and made his first appearance in the fourth episode of Season Four. He is described as "rugged, handsome and charismatic." He was romantically involved with Rebekah. They fell in love and were prepared to marry. It is not clear at what point he found out that she was an Original Vampire but he eventually daggers her. Klaus kills him and Rebekah buries him at the place they intended to have their wedding ceremony. He was one of the members of The Five. History 1110 -1114 In the year 1110 AD in Italy, Alexander is seen standing in a circle of five men (The Five) while a witch in the center casts a spell that gives them their trademark tattoos, and enchants their swords. Four years later in 1114 AD, he is holding vampire executions in public to rally more people to the Five's cause. He meets the Originals, whom he seems to believe are human, and starts a romantic relationship with Rebekah. It is at this time he tells them what his cause is and claims to have a weapon which no vampire can survive. At some unknown point, he finds out they are vampires and throws a party in his house, inviting all the Originals. He seduces then daggers Rebekah while the rest of the Five dagger Klaus, Elijah, Kol and Finn. Klaus, being a hybrid, is not affected and proceeds to kill them all. Rebekah buried Alexander's body, along with his sword, at the church where they had planned to marry. Personality Alexander had a romantic relationship with Rebekah, which causes her moments of weakness to this day. He displayed a very brave and determined personality as a hunter. It is clear that Rebekah truly loved Alexander, but his love for her is made uncertain after he decides to dagger her. He was extremely dedicated in his cause to destroy all vampires, hosting public vampire executions to demonstrate the threat they posed to humanity, along with their vulnerabilities. He would tie the vampires to posts and stake them as well as expose some to sunlight, setting them ablaze. Despite his public killings, Alexander showed no remorse for his victims. Physical Appearance Alexander has been described as'' “rugged, handsome and charismatic''”. He has a toned, athletic, and very muscular body with attractive features. He is tall (6'2") and has tanned skin, long straight brown hair, and hazel eyes. His body was tattooed with the Hunter's Mark, which in that generation of The Five was already complete and visible to all. Alexander wore fine garments and capes, displaying his place as a nobleman in 12th century society. Relationships *Rebekah and Alexander (Fiancee, in love, betrayed) Powers and Abilities *'Hunter's Mark' - This symbol is related to the vampire hunters, this mark, revealed by Rebekah is a map of were the cure to vampirism lies. In the first generation of the FIve, the mark is visible to all. In the second generation, only a potential hunter can see the symbol. In the episode The Five, Connor reveals to Jeremy that every time he kills a vampire/hybrid, the mark/tattoo expands; this is later demonstrated in the episode. *'Hunter's Curse' - When a hunter who is member of The Five is killed by a vampire, the vampire will be struck by horrifying hallucinations that are meant to drive the vampire in question to kill himself/herself. The only way the curse can be undone is if the potential that was awakened by the death of the hunter in question kills a vampiric creature (whether a vampire or a hybrid). *'Enhanced Strength' - A vampire hunter of the Brotherhood of the Five has superior strength to that of a human, but not the same level as a vampire. It is unknown if they are stronger than werewolves. *'Enhanced Reflexes' - A member of The Five has enhanced reflexes that gives them great agility, enough to take vampires by surprise though not fast enough to contend with The Originals. *'Compulsion Resistant' - Members of the brotherhood of the five can not be effected by vampire compulsion. *'Enhanced Speed - '''Connor Jordan displayed enhanced speed and relaxes, at one point saying; 'I'm faster than the normal hunter.' As a member of The Five, it is assumed that Jeremy too gained these abilities. This is demonstrated in 'O' Come, All Ye Faithful' when he moves very quickly to try and stake Elena. Weapons White Oak Ash Dagger *Forged by witches as a means of providing a weapon capable of subduing an Original Vampire. When dipped in the ash of the White Oak Tree dating from the genesis of the vampire race and placed in their heart, the dagger will neutralize any Original vampire. The Sword of Alexander *The original five received swords from the dying witch bearing the symbol. *Together with the hunter's tattoo, the sword is the key to the map for the cure for Vampirism. *Rebekah buried Alexander's sword with his body, in the church they had chosen for their wedding. It is possible that church was Chiesa della Martorana, in Italy. *Klaus excavated and found the sword in the episode, ''The Killer. Weaknesses *'Hunter Instinct '- When awakened, a hunter becomes filled with a supernatural urge to kill vampires. The more vampires a hunter kills, the stronger the urge becomes. This urge is purely subconscious, and forces a hunter to try to kill a vampire even if the he or she does not want to. *'Mortality' - Despite their enhanced strength and stamina, hunters are still human and can be injured and killed in the same ways. Appearances *''The Five'' (Flashback) * The Walking Dead Name Alexander is a common and ancient name derived from the Greek "Αλεξανδρος ''" (Aléxandros) meaning "defending men" or "protector of men", a compound of the verb "ἀλέξω" (alexō), "to ward off, to avert, to defend" and the noun "ἀνδρός" (andros), genitive of "ἀνήρ" (anēr), "man". The most famous bearer of this name is, of course, Alexander the Great of Macedonia. The feminine form of Alexander is Alexandra. Trivia *In the series, Alexander is the third mighty hunter who has interactions with Rebekah. **Mikael - After waking up, he has a conversation with Rebekah about Esther's death, Klaus and their family. **Alaric Saltzman - She meets him although he is supposed to be dead, but Alaric is limited to attacking her with the White Oak stake. *The marking on the guard of Alexander's sword is the same as the tattoo on Connor Jordan's arm. The sword is the key to deciphering the map for the ultimate weapon against vampires. But as we learned later, it was not the symbol that was necessary for the translation, but the device that was hidden in the hilt. *Alexander claimed he loved Rebekah and that he wanted to take her with him and they even to get married. *When The Five daggered the Originals, Niklaus killed them all, including his sister's beloved Alexander. Klaus was haunted by the hunters to the point of trying to commit suicide - except that he is immortal. *Alexander was buried along with his sword by Rebekah in the church that they picked for their marriage in Italy. *Klaus managed to find the Sword in episode ''The Killer. *Alexander looks suspiciously like the character Groosalugg from Angel TV Series. *Alexander and Jonathan Gilbert shared many similarities because they both were vampire hunters, both had special weapons to destroy vampires and both despised vampires to the point it caused them to betray their own lovers. For Alexander it was Rebekah, and for Jonathan it was Pearl. *Alexander is the reason why Rebekah has her moments of weakness to this day. *How Alexander found out that Rebekah was an Original is unknown. *Alexander would execute vampires as a display to the public. Gallery 404 - 31.jpg|Alexander exposes vampires 404 - 34.jpg|Alexander and Rebekah 404 - 45.jpg|Alexander vlcsnap-00058.jpg|Alexander betrays Rebekah Alexander 4x04 (2).JPG Rebekah 4x04 (9).JPG Rebekah 4x04 (5).JPG Alexander 4x04 (1).JPG See also Notes Category:Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Guest Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Humans Category:Supernatural Category:Vampire Hunters Category:Deceased